


Crossroad

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), Clubbing, English, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Internalized Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Translation, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Thatch just wanted a fun night without compromises. Looking for company, he arrives at a peculiar bar and enters without imagining the surprises that await him there.Or... The story of how Izo joined Whitebeard's crew.





	Crossroad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cruce de caminos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805911) by [Tashigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi). 

> Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Thatch always said that becoming a pirate was the best decision he made in his life.

In the Moby Dick, he had everything he had always dreamed of: hundreds of adventures, trips to incredible places, parties where rum was never lacking and exciting fights that left sexy scars on him - Something very useful to impress the girls.

Belonging to Whitebeard's crew also provided him even more good things: he had found a family which made him really happy, he finally had a father to be proud of, a lot of friends he considered brothers and the chance to spend his time on one of his greatest passions: Cooking - His biological father never allowed him to cook, he said it was an activity for women.

A few years after Thatch joined the crew, he was promoted to commander of the fourth division. It was one of the happiest days of his life. He loved watching his family grow and became one of the most powerful pirate bands in the world.

However, pirate life also had its drawbacks. One of them is that you can stay a long time at sea, and there weren't many girls on board... And obviously a man has needs...

Currently they hadn't disembarked for five months.

FIVE. FUCKING. MONTHS.

— Please, Marco! Take me flying to some island! - Thatch begged on his knees.

— No – the first commander responded, sharply.

— Pleeeaaaseee, Maaaarcoooo!! - he grabbed the ankles of the blond who was dragging him along the deck as he walked.

— I'm not going to cross the ocean with you on my back just because you want to get laid! You've to wait, as we all do. 

— B-but Marco... P-please... I'm gonna have blisters on my hands... - he pleaded with sobs trying to pity his friend.

— Well, you should look for someone to meet your needs, there are many people on the ship – Marco suggested.

— But... But... The nurses ignore me!... And... I don't wanna fall into the DARK SIDE! - he broke down to cry, still clutching the blond's legs. 

Marco rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

— LAND AHOY! - someone shouted from the watchtower.

Thatch's face lit up.  Still kneeling, he looked at Marco and clasped his hands pleading silently.

— All right, we'll make a brief stop on that island – the blond agreed with resignation. 

Thatch jumped up and began to dance with happiness. Finally, his prayers had been heard.

* * *

They reached their destination at sunset and left the Moby Dick on a small hidden beach. That island had a big city with an important Marine base, so they had to be careful and go unnoticed to avoid problems.

— If you do anything stupid, you won't land in a long time! - Marco warned the entire crew, although his words were especially dedicated to Thatch.

They agreed to meet there the next day at dawn. Thatch ran away as soon as they get off the ship - They were only going to spend one night in that city so he had no time to lose. He had to find company quickly!

He walked the streets, looking fascinated at all the girls he crossed .  He greeted everyone and dedicated all kinds of compliments, but the women turned around when they saw the perverted face he had at the time. The brown-haired man  clicked his tongue annoyed at not being able to seduce any of them.

He kept walking until he reached a club called “Crossroad”. There were many men entering, so Thatch deduced that there had to be very beautiful women in that place. It seemed the perfect place to flirt. Besides, there was a poster announcing a special show for that night. Encouraged by curiosity, the pirate decided to enter.

The interior of the club was a large and open space. It was pretty dark, except for some neon lights that illuminated the bar counter as well as a stage in the center of the room. There were a lot of men and the noise of their laughter and conversations mixed with the music, a sticky rhythm that invited to dance. Thatch asked for a beer and sat at a free table near the stage to get a good view of the future show. The waitresses, all dressed in clothes that left nothing to the imagination, went from here to there attending customers, wagging their hips when walking.

Thatch was thinking who he would try to seduce first when a sexy blonde woman reached him. The pirate licked his lips looking at her slowly from the bottom up. High heels, fishnet stockings that wrapped her hot legs, a very short and low cut red dress, long blonde hair and... Beard. 

SHE HAD A BEARD.

— Hi sweetie, lookin' for company? - the “girl” asked with a deep voice.

Thatch turned pale, his mouth dried and he shook his head, unable to speak a word due to  surprise. 

— Oh, too bad, because I love men with pompadour! — the crossdresser lamented — Look for me if you change your mind. Ask for "Crystal" – the blond said goodbye and turned around, but before he winked seductively, making the pirate even paler.

Thatch looked carefully at the waitresses who once seemed so hot, and discovered that they were all crossdressers too. He also realized that many of the customers were dancing together or kissing other men.

He had to cover his mouth with one hand to stifle a scream. He had mistakenly entered a gay club!

He had nothing against those people, but it wasn't the kind of company he was looking for... And the worst part was that after such a long time without sex, his mind was beginning to play tricks on him and to look with good eyes at some boys. He had to get out of there as soon as possible for his heterosexuality's sake!

“_Don't worry dude, just leave without making noise and with your butt against the wall”_ he thought trying to relax. 

He finished his beer in one gulp, put his hands on the table and prepared to stand up, but then a loud shriek rumbled through the speakers.  The noise made him startle and he almost fell on his ass. 

— LISTEEEEN LADIES AND BITCHEEES! - a sharp and singing voice exclaimed through the speakers — ARE YOU READYYY TO HAVE FUUUN?

— Yeeessss!! - the customers replied at the same time.

— No... - Thatch muttered to himself as he covered his face with his hands.

— HEHEHE! WELL, PAY ATTENTION 'CAUSE TONIGHT'S SPECIAL SHOW STARTS NOW!!

Everyone quickly approached the stage, pushing each other to get a gap in the front row. _“Why the hell are there so many people?!” _Thatch wondered seeing himself surrounded _“Fuck my wonderful escape plan!”_ he complained. It was impossible to get to the exit with all those men in his way. 

He settled in his chair with a long sigh of resignation. Since he had to stay in that club by force, at least he wanted to be comfortable. He took a quick look around to analyze his situation – nobody was paying attention to him, everyone was looking to the stage waiting for the damn show, so he just had to stay quiet and calm to go unnoticed and leave when it was all over.

He wondered what kind of spectacle it would be... Magic? Singing? Acrobatics?  He began to be curious about what was coming.

The electronic music went off and the room was completely dark for a few seconds. Then, a soft melody began and some intense lights illuminated the stage, where someone appeared.

And Thatch got breathless, because he was seeing the most beautiful human in the world.

It was a young man dressed in a white kimono. The fabric was really thin, revealing his slim body. His pale skin contrasted with his jet black hair which was tied in a complicated bun. He wore an elegant makeup that accentuated his features, masculine and at the same time fine and delicate.

Thatch was surprised, totally fascinated by his beauty. The man looked like a fallen angel from heaven, as if at any moment his wings would come out on his back.

But then he started to dance and the pirate concluded that he wasn't an angel - he was a demon who came from the hottest hell to make him fall into temptation.

He was dancing with sensual, slow movements, getting into the music. The silk of his kimono stuck to his body marking his perfect figure with every step he took. In one of those movements, the fabric slipped gently down one of his shoulders, showing a long neck, prominents collarbones and the beginning of his chest, all covered by that porcelain skin. 

The crowd erupted in exclamations, applause and whistles, and Thatch swallowed hard.

“_What the fuck are you thinking?!!” _he told off himself _“Don't look at him, don't look at him! For your heterosexuality's sake, don't look at him!”_ he covered his face with his hands as he whispered those thoughts. He stayed like that for a few seconds, holding back his desire of keep looking at the dancer, until he couldn't resist anymore and spread his fingers a little to look... And he almost fell out of the chair, because the handsome raven-haired had descended from the stage and was walking straight towards him! The men fell apart in compliments as he walked but he ignored them all.

“_Relax, keep calm, relax, keep the fucking calm!”_ the pirate thought, but he was getting more and more nervous. He couldn't help but looking at him and realized that, up close, he was even more handsome: slanted eyes, straight nose, sensual lips colored with an intense carmine... Soon the crossdresser was right in front of him. Thatch took a deep breath and his nostrils were flooded with his cherry blossom perfume. He leaned back in the chair uncomfortable at that presence that made him lose his sanity. 

— Your name? - the dancer asked. His voice was deep and manly and Thatch felt his heart racing.

— Thatch.

— I'm Izo – the crossdresser said with a seductive smile — Do you wanna dance with me?

— I... I'm... I'm s-sorry b-but I'm not g-gay... - he stuttered, extending his palms forward.

Izo smiled.

— So what are you doing in a place like this? - he asked, funny.

The pirate tried to think of a logic excuse but his brain didn't want to help. All his senses were collapsed by the presence of that boy.

Izo didn't wait for an answer and began to walk around Thatch's chair, moving his hips sensually to the rhythm of the music for the pleasure of the customers and the torture of the embarrassed pirate. The daring dancer stopped behind Thatch. The brown-haired man couldn't see him, but he knew he was there. He took a deep breath unconsciously, drunk with that cherry scent. He felt a pair of long, thin-fingered hands lean on his shoulders and jumped in the chair. Izo laughed softly.

— I've barely touched you and you're already shaking! Do I scare you? \- the crossdresser asked in his ear. 

— A bit... - Thatch admitted, and the dancer laughed again.

Izo walked back to the front and sat on the table crossing his legs. The opening of his kimono glided smoothly, leaving his long, toned thighs right in front of Thatch's face. The pirate's heart accelerated even more, beating in a hurry to pump all the blood from his body to his crotch.

— So tell me... - Izo spoke again, tilting his torso slightly towards him — Why are you afraid? Is it because you don't like me or... Because you like me too much?

_"Resist, don't fall for his tricks, you can still save your heterosexuality" _ Thatch thought trying to convince himself. 

— I-I'm not... I'm n-not gay... - he stuttered again the only excuse his brain was able to make.

Izo smiled again in that seductive way and came closer to him to speak in his ear.

— Honey, tonight you'll be what I want... - he whispered and then softly ran the tip of his tongue over the pirate's earlobe.

And... Goodbye heterosexuality,  _adiós, sayonara, bon voyage,_ don't come back here!

Izo held out a hand to invite him to dance while the people around them applauded and exclaimed obscene things or lamented that they weren't chosen by that sexy dancer.

Thatch's mind went blank and he wasn't able to think anything but _IzoIzoIzoIzo. _He stood up to accept that dance but suddenly the music stopped. All the lights in the room were turned on and the people startled. Izo frowned and put a hand to the gun that he kept very well hidden between the folds of his kimono.

A marine had entered the club! He was a young man who surely hadn't been in the Marine for a long time. He was tall and  broad-shouldered, had dark hair and  an unfriendly face.  His name was embroidered in his uniform – It was Sakazuki. 

— Don't move! - he ordered — I've received the information that there is a very dangerous pirate in this place... A member of Whitebeard's crew! The fourth commander!

Thatch opened wide eyes and cursed his luck. The rest of the people looked at each other and began to murmur.

— Keep quiet! - Sakazuki exclaimed — I must immediately capture that criminal and your obligation is to cooperate, so form a row and prepare to be questioned and... 

A bullet crossed the air at full speed to hit just in the cap of the marine, which turned on his head. Everyone was dumbfounded, especially Sakazuki.

— Who has dared...? - he asked clenching his jaw.

Izo still had his revolver in his hand and blew gently to remove the smoke coming out of the cannon.

— Nobody. Disrupt. My. Show – he said emphasizing each word.

— How dare you shoot at the authority?! \- Sakazuki exclaimed — Don't you know who you're talking to?!!

— You're nobody – Izo replied walking towards the marine — You're nothing but a simple soldier. Instead, the owner of this place is one of the most important men on the island, and I'm his best dancer. My kimono is more expensive than your house!

Customers couldn't help bursting into laughter. Sakazuki turned completely red with anger and humiliation.

— And now... - Izo said pointing him again with his gun — You better go, or the next shoot won't go to your cap!

— You'll pay for this – Sakazuki muttered, striding out of the club, pushing people away.

As soon as the marine left, Thatch let out a long sigh of relief \-  He had got rid of a big problem! He wasn't afraid of that soldier, of course, he knew he can beat him and several others without making an effort, but fighting in a place like that would be a big scandal and Marco would surely punish him without disembarking in a few months... Besides, he would have to give many explanations if his friends knew he had been in a gay bar! 

So he must thank Izo for his intervention. He looked for him – the dancer was talking with a tall, muscular man who was wearing an expensive suit.  He would probably be the owner of the club. He was scolding the crossdresser for offending a member of the Marine. Izo listened without much interest and finally went to his room, crossing a wooden door decorated with a bright star. 

The rest of the clients left reluctantly following the instructions of the owner who didn't want to look for more problems, and Thatch stood still, thinking what to do. On the one hand, he knew that it was wise to return to his crew because the Navy was looking for him - But on the other hand he didn't want to leave without talking once again with the attractive dancer...

Finally, he decided to go to Izo's room.  _“I'm just gonna thank him, then I'll go back to the ship”_ he thought.

He knocked on the door with his knuckles. He got no answer and was tempted to turn around, but his desire to see Izo again was stronger. He opened the door slowly and entered without permission. 

The room was small and had no windows. The furniture consisted of a bed, a large closet and a dressing table in front of which Izo was sitting. He had let his long hair down and was brushing it gently. His mane looked very shiny and silky and Thatch had to endure the urge to touch it.

— I'm not going to apologize and... - Izo said thinking it was his boss — Oh, hello again – he smiled when he saw the pirate.

Thatch swallowed.  It was amazing the way that boy could provoke him only with his presence.

— Hi! I just came to thank you for kicking that annoying marine out – Thatch said.

— I had to do it. That stupid deserved it for interrupting our dance!

— Even so thanks – the pirate insisted — You did me a great favor, I could've gotten into a big mess!

— You're welcome... I love doing favors for handsome boys — Izo gave him his most seductive gaze — And you can still get into a “big mess” with me – he added with a wink.

Thatch felt his cheeks blush once more. He tried to think of something to say. He rarely ran out of words, but this man and his incredible impudence made him forget even to breathe.

— So you're a Whitebeard pirate... - Izo broke the silence — It has to be very exciting to be a pirate, sail the sea and live adventures... - he murmured turning his attention to his mirror.

— Oh, it's great! - the brown-haired man nodded cheerfully.

He sat on the bed and told him some of his adventures while the crossdresser continued brushing his hair, looking at him from time to time and chuckling with his jokes.  Thatch liked to talk about his travels and fighting and he loved that Izo was paying attention to him. He felt more and more comfortable with him. 

— Well, I'm talking too much! - the pirate admitted after a while — How about you tell me something about yourself?

Izo's smile suddenly vanished and his face darkened for a few seconds.  He shook his head slightly, denying himself getting sad.

— I think you won't enjoy my story. It isn't as fun as yours – he said forcing a smile.

— But I wanna know you better! - Thatch replied — Uh, well, I understand you don't want to talk about private stuff, you don't have to do it... - he apologized to realize Izo's mood change.

The crossdresser was silent for a few seconds. He looked in the mirror, sighed, put on more red lipstick and sighed again. He stood up and sat on the bed next to Thatch.

— I was born in a meager village – he began to speak — My family was really poor. My parents and my older brothers were working all day to can feed us, and even so I used to go to the bed hungry almost every day... None of my relatives used to pay me much attention because I was a sickly and weak child and nobody thought I would survive...

Thatch felt sorry for Izo and got sad to remember his own childhood. He also had a bad relationship with his biological family, especially with his father, who never said a kind word to him.

— Did you at least have friends in your village? \- Thatch asked.

— No, I never had them – Izo answered — Sometimes children are very cruel, you know? Especially when you're a boy who dresses like a girl.

Both were silent for a few seconds. Thatch felt sorry and at the same time admiration for Izo – he realized that, behind his self-confident and proud attitude he was a person who had had a really bad time and who, despite everything, had been able to move on and overcome difficulties. 

— When I grew up – Izo continued — I decided that I didn't want to spend my whole life there. And I left! I had absolutely nothing so for a while I had to use my "charms" to make money – he confessed with a bitter smile — For many years, I've been going from island to island, I finally got here and got this job. Yes, I know it's not the best job in the world, but it's all I have.

Thatch nodded without saying anything. He felt too identified, he also had a sad childhood and left everything to live adventures and know the world - although unlike Izo he was lucky to find friends soon, or rather a true family.

— Have you ever thought about working on something else? - the pirate asked.

— Like what? - Izo replied.

— I've seen you shoot and I think you're really good at it. So you can work in...

— The Marine?

— Ew, no! - Thatch made a face of disgust — You can be a pirate! You can join our crew! - he said without thinking twice.

Thatch surprised himself for having proposed it, but he really wanted to help Izo have a better life. He had a feeling they would become great friends – Maybe even something else.

— You think they would accept me? - Izo asked. He was smiling, but Thatch caught a slight hint of fear in his voice.

— Yes, of course! - he assured, he was convinced that Pops and the others would be pleased to meet him — You're a good shooter, you're intelligent, strong, brave, fun and...

— And I'm really good in bed... - he interrupted giving him a suggestive look.

And once again, Thatch turned red and his brain forgot the ability to form sentences. This guy really had a special skill to make him blush.

The crossdresser chuckled.

— It's tempting, I admit it – Izo said — But, sorry, I think I'm going to refuse your invitation. I've never considered being a pirate, and in spite of everything I have a pretty comfortable life here.

— But on our ship, you wouldn't have to put up with that grumpy boss – he tried to convince him — Well, we've to put up with the killjoy pinapple-head, but actually he's a nice guy. Oh, and you wouldn't have to stand those stupid marines... Well, maybe sometimes, but you could shoot them all you want! 

— That sounds great – the crossdresser admitted with a half smile.

— Besides, you wouldn't have to do... You know... - he tried to choose the right words to not sound too offensive — You wouldn't have to dance for a bunch of perverts to make money...

— Oh, it's not as bad as it seems – Izo replied downplaying — Sometimes, I even meet someone interesting... For example, today I met you – he said with a smile.

It wasn't that provocative smile he had been using all along, but a sweet one that made the pirate melt.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and Thatch felt how Cupid pierced his heart with an arrow - a lthough instead of a small arrow it seems more like a huge harpoon.

None of them said anything, they just enjoyed  the tension between them, as they got closer and closer. Thatch stared at his red lips – he wanted to kiss him. His body wanted that man from the first moment he saw him and his mind could no longer make excuses.

Just then, the door slammed open causing both to startle. A large group of marines ran into the room, led by Sakazuki who was returning to take revenge for the previous humiliation.

The marines were numerous but also weak and didn't have such good reflexes as Thatch and Izo. The crossdresser immediately took out his revolver and emptied it against his enemies while the brown-haired man with his swords defeated the rest. In just a few minutes they managed to beat them all. 

Sakazuki was the only one left standing and looked at them with a mixture of fear and hate.

— Damn bastards, you can't escape... - he threatened — More marines will be coming soon! They will capture and kill you! You damn pirate, and you disgusting fag...

Thatch threw one of his swords that almost pierced the head of the marine who crouched just in time to dodge it. The sharp weapon pierced his cap causing it to stay stuck in the door. Sakazuki ran away, growling curses and swearing that he would become much stronger so that no one would make fun of him again.

Izo and Thatch looked at each other, they both had their breath shaken by the adrenaline of combat.

— Run away – Izo said — You've heard him, he'll come back with more marines...

— Come with me – the swordsman asked him.

— But...

Thatch shortened in two strides the distance that separated them and then yes, finally, he kissed him, in a passionate but fast way because they had no time to lose.

— Come with me – he repeated — If you don't wanna be a pirate we'll leave you on the next island, but please, don't stay here, you're in danger!

Izo nodded, took him by the hand and ran out of that place together.

* * *

In the Moby Dick, Marco was beginning to lose his temper because it was the agreed time to meet and Thatch was late.

— I hope he didn't get in trouble... - he thought out loud.

At that moment the lookout announced the arrival of the expected fourth commander.

— He is running very fast and takes someone by the hand!

— Who does he come with? - Marco asked surprised.

— I don't know, it's a woman... Maybe a boy?... It's a crossdresser!

— WHAT?!

— Oh, no! A lot of marines are chasing them!

— WHAAAAAT?!!!

* * *

In the following days, Izo met the rest of the crew members and soon he earned the respect and affection of everyone, including Whitebeard, who offered him to join the crew and become one of his children.

As for Thatch, he was punished without disembarking for months as Marco had warned him, but he didn't care because he had the best company by his side. Every night, Izo performed a new show, just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to give this couple some love. They deserve it, don't they?   
Thanks for reading! And as always, sorry for any mistake. I love your language xx


End file.
